The Book of the War
}} ' ' was an encyclopedia-style primer for the War, published 50 years into the conflict. Its authors and audience are never made explicit, but there are hints that it was written by brainwashed agents of the Great Houses for a human or posthuman audience. Missing entries The enemy apparently retro-erased several entries for containing compromising information. These are * Churchill Index * Immaculata Formosii * Gods of the Ainu * "Miss Hiroshima" * Mohandassa * Sixth Wave Defections * S'tanim * Violent Unknown Events Reliability It claimed that culturally-human artificial intelligences were not resurrected in the City, when actually, as part of the Universal Machine, they were. The book (or at least the reader's perception of it) was also rewritten by at least one conceptual entity: a Shift commandeered the narrative multiple times to explain its own life story, and the entry on "You" Diversions arguably housed an example of its subject. (PROSE: ''The Book of the War, Of the City of the Saved...) Entries * Causalities of War * Academicians for Game Logic * A'daltem Ano'nde * The Analytical Engine * Anarchitects * Cousin-Thrice-Removed Anastasia * The Anchoring of the Thread * Anchormen * Apportation * Armour (Faction Paradox) * House Arpexia * Audience of the Ruling Houses * Babels * Cousin Belial * Beshielach * Biodata * The Book of Enoch * "Briefings" * The Broken Remote * Michael Brookhaven * Brookhaven's Follies * Burlesque Devices * Captain Sir Richard Francis Burton * Byron: George Gordon, Sixth Baron Byron of Rochdale * Ada Byron * The Caldera * Canon per tonos * Casts * Catch-the-Bear's War Bonnet * House Catherion * The Celestis * Chaotic Limiter * City of the Saved * The Clockwork Ouroboros * Closed Session (of the Ruling Houses) * Compassion * Conceptual Entities * Confusion * The Cult of Celebrity Death * Christopher Rodonanté Cwej * Cwejen * D-Mat * Dating War Era Events (Difficulties) * Academician Devonire * The Diaspora * Dronid * House Dvora * Father-Twice-Removed Dyavol * Earth: History ** Inset: Earth Chronology (1431 to 2001 AD) * The Edimmu * The Eleven-Day Empire * The Eleven-Day Empire: The 1834 Attack * The enemy ** Missing entries: Churchill Index, Immaculata Formosii, the Gods of the Ainu, "Miss Hiroshima", Mohandassa, Sixth Wave Defections, S'tanim, Violent Unknown Events. * House Strategist Entarodora * Eremites * Faction Hollywood * Faction Paradox ** Inset: The Faction Paradox "Family" * Faction Precursors * Fallahal * The Faraway Declaration * Fashion Paradox, London * The Fat * The First Message from the Enemy * Fluxes * Lord Foaming Sky * Forced Regen Missions * Mrs. Foyle * Gargoyles * The Gauntlet * GCI Processor * Ghetto of the Damned * Ghost Shirts * Gragov * The Grand Families * Grandfather Paradox (Representations) * The Grandfather's Arm * Gravity Spiders * The Great Houses * The Greater Autrobulan Franchise * The Gregorian Compact * Grindlay's Warehouse * Grotesques * House Halfling * Lord Halved Birth * Hauserkinder * The Head of the Presidency * HEM (Highest Entropy Matter) * History * Hollow Spectaculars ** Inset: Brookhaven's Ghost Kingdom: The Six Central Characters * The Hollywood Bowl Shooting * The Homeworld * The House Military * The House of Lords * The House of the Rising Sun * The House of the Seven Gables * Humanity * The Imperator Presidency * Intercreationals * Intervention * Investigators * Investigator Thirty-One * House Ixion * The Jallama Reed Transmissions * Jungle Children * "Justine's Story" * Kaiwar * Karachi * "Killerbots" (Autonomic) * Gargil Krymtorpor * Labyrinths * Amanda Legend Lefcourt * Lesser Species * Lethean Campaign * Leviathans * Liber Sanguisugarum * House Lineacrux * Protocols of Linearity * Loa * House Lolita * London (Eighteenth Century) * The Lords Celestial * The Malachite Room * Mal'akh * The Maltese Incident * Lady Armourer Mantissa * Mark of Indenture * Memeovore * Mictlan * House Mirraflex * The "Monsters" Coda * Godfather Morlock * The Mount Usu Duel * The Mountains of the Moon * The Musical Offering * "The Mystery of Edwin Drood" * Cousin-Once-Removed Nadim * Nanotechnology * Napoleonic Era * Nechronomancers * Ronald Bela Nevitz * The New Young Gods * The Nine Homeworlds * Noosphere * North American Warrior Tribes * The North Los Angeles Cabal * Cousin Octavia * Open Doors * Order of the Dragon * Order of the Iron Soul * Order of the Weal * Order of the White Peacock * Ordifica * The Ottoman Purges * Pai'ngya * Parablox * House Paradox * Paradox anxiety * Peyote Dream Runners * The Piltdown Mob * Cousin Pinocchio * Planetesimals * The Poenari Relic * Posthumanity * Praxis * The Presidency * The "Princess of Parallelograms" Letters * The "Probability" Doctrine * Production Hell * Protocols of the Great Houses * Quintessence * Grigori Efimovitch Rasputin * Personality Reboots * Recruitment (Faction Paradox) * The Red Burial * Redemption Cult * Regen-Inf * Remembrance Tanks * The Remonstration Bureau * The Remote * Removal of Members * Ritual (Faction Paradox) * The Ruling Houses * The Rump Parliament * Sacrifice * Sand and Snow Ammunition * Robert Scarrat * Secret Architects (of the City of the Saved) * The Act of Severance * Sex * Shadow-Masks * The Shelley Cabal * Shifts * Siloportem * Simia-KK98 * The Society of St. George * Sombras Que Corta * Sons of Tepes * Space (Five Famous Battles) * John Hanning Speke * The Spiral Politic * The Stacks * The Star Chamber * Father Stendec * Tenskwatawa * Chatelaine Thessalia * The Thirteen-Day Republic * The Thousand-Year Battles * "Through the Eye of Eternity" * Time-Thickening * Time-Travel: Biodata Principle * Time-Travel: Posthuman * The Timebeast Assault * Timeships * Father Timon * Tirgoviste * Laura Tobin * Tower Hill * House Tracolix * Ulterior Worlds * Academician Umbaste * The Unkindnesses * Uptime Gate * Utterlost * Vaccinations (Temporal) * The Battle of Valentine's Day * Chad Vandemeer * The Venue Accords * Former Citizen Verrifant * The Viewers and Listeners Protocols * Vlad III of Wallachia * Voodoo Charter * The Walking Dead * Wallachia * The War King ** Inset: The War King's Inaugural Address * War Predictions * War Predictions: Chatelaine Thessalia * War Predictions: The Rivera Manuscript * Waves of the House Military * Weaponstores (Remote) * New Palace of Westminster * The Winter Palace * Witch-blood * Women (Dressing Up As) * Worldofme * Wovoka * Xenoprediction * House Xianthellipse * Carmen Yeh * "You" Diversions * The Younger World Story * Yssgaroth * Zero Time * Zo la Domini * Appendix I: The Beginning of the War (a Chronology) * Appendix II: From the North American Journals of Cousin Belial * Appendix III: Carmen Yeh's "Fantastical Travels in an Infinite Universe" * Appendix IV: Notes on the Rivera Manuscript * The Timeline Behind the scenes The Book of the War was the fictional book-within-a-book contained in the Faction Paradox novel of the same name. External links Category:Books